


Android 21: the aftermath

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallFighterZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: An incomplete summary about what might have happened after the battle in DragonBallfighterZ.





	Android 21: the aftermath

What if Android 21 survived the encounter between her evil counterpart? What if, Whis, who arrived at the last minute, decided to knock evil 21 off her feet using his power as she held the spirit bomb in exchange for Bulma's prepared food? What would 21's life be like? She and Majin Buu would be the best of friends, stuffing their faces with sweets to their heart's content. After mourning the loss of Android 16 and feeling remorse for killing him, she becomes a motherly figure to Androids 17 and 18 (even though they claim they can take care of themselves to hide their appreciation). Due to her appearance, she has to deal with lustful male warriors, despite being 10 years old in chronological years. Despite having the mental IQ of an adult, she has not felt the typical feelings of adolescence yet. After dating a powerful warrior for several months, they decide to "have some fun" in the bedroom at the consent of both. Before they can complete the act however, 21 senses the warrior's powerful energy up close and experiences a sudden urge to feed. The warrior panics and flees, leaving 21 confused and hurt. She wonders where that urge came from. Despite her concerns, she decides not to tell her friends about the experience, not wanting them to worry. 

Chi chi teaches 21 how to cook without turning creatures into food. Starting a healthy diet is very difficult for a being like her, but she gives it a try, on condition that she gets macarons, daifukus, castellas, donuts, and chocolate cake every weekend. A new machine that Bulma invented allows 21 to control her feeding urges; she goes to Bulma's place to calm herself down everyday. For her vocation, she applies to work in the medical field, using her regenerative abilities to help sick humans, donating some of her cells (in her human form of course). When she is not working at the hospitals, 21 trains with Goku and his friends. As 21 begins more research with Bulma, she learns more about herself and her past. She learns about Dr, Gero and the trouble he had caused. When 21 feels sad about not having a family, her friends remind her that she they are part of her new family. All seems fine until some disturbing news arrives. Instead of using 21's cells for good, a large company wants to use the samples to benefit the upper class humans. Riots break out and people demand to have more samples, but 21 refuses to give any more, worried that it would make things worse. Thanks to the carelessness of the humans, it isn't long before the samples get into the hands of more sinister villains...

Android 21 finally gets a chance to have her weekend deserts. Yet for some reason, they do not taste as good as the energy she encountered earlier. For a while, she tests her abilities and decides to transform a fish into a desert. It has more flavor than the deserts she had before, but it is not enough. Day after day, it gets harder for her to control herself, especially when she forgets to go to Bulma's place. Soon, her friends notice that something is amiss. Trying to be positive, 21 assures them that there is nothing to worry about. 

Soon, a bigger problem emerges when the villains (not sure who yet) arrive and wreak havoc on the nearby cities, making the humans into brainwashed soldiers. Goku, Gohan, 17, 18, Krillon, and Piccolo join the fight, being careful not to kill the humans. They struggle with fighting the villains, who can regenerate themselves due to the samples. Vegeta is tempted to get a sample for himself to attain a form of immortality but everyone tells him to focus on the fight. After a moment, the humans go beserk like zombies, trying to eat anything they can; 21 is terrified at the sight. The humans are safely knocked out by a new wave machine that Bulma made. However, the machine that was made for 21 got destroyed in the battle. Desperate to end the fight, 21 turns the villains into candy, much to the shock of the heroes. They try to hold 21 back, but it is no use. Her evil self comes back, literally hungry for power. Evil 21 turns Krillon, Majin Buu, 17, and the unconscious group of wealthy corrupt humans into candy, and almost eats her good form. The warrior she dated and several other men see her true form and catcall her, and wanting her to eat them. The good 21 reprimands them, the evil 21 blasts them to bits with a red and black energy blast. 

Piccolo rushes to the lookout to attain sacred water, which was used to cure the remaining humans of their wounds and stop their regenerative abilities. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and 18 fire a kamehameha at the same time, with 21 being unaffected as the smoke clears. Goku powers up a spirit bomb, with no other choices left. Evil 21 catches the ball and starts to push it back. With a sad, determined look on her face, the good 21 hugs 18 and says goodbye. She teleports herself behind her evil form and blasts her in the back. Her evil form stumbles into the spirit bomb, but soon good 21 is hit before she teleport away again. The heroes realize that she hesitated on purpose, sacrificing herself for the greater good. 

When the dragon balls are active again, Goku wishes for 17, Krillon, and Majin Buu to be brought back to life. Vegeta complains that he didn't get to wish for immortality, and Chi Chi wanted Goku to wish for the humans to get regenerative abilities. Bulma then says that she will work on an invention to find another way to help those in need, human, Saiyan, or otherwise. Gohan mentioned that if 21 were there, she would have wished for endless sweets. Piccolo then asks why Goku didn't wish for 21 back to life and cured of her condition. Goku replies that it was 21's choice to sacrifice herself and that it would not be right to bring her back. Then he gets the idea of reincarnating her by asking King Yemma. Sadly, the original 21 did not come back, but not too long after, there lived a beautiful woman with brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a healthy figure. Although she was serious in her research, she was young at heart. She even had a human son of her own, who reminded her of 16's personality, despite looking vastly different. 21 soon discovered a love of fighting and sure enough, she was able to meet Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Chi chi, and Majin Buu, though none of them recognized her. Of course, she loved sweets with an unusual passion.  
Like in her previous life, she and Majin Buu bonded over candy and she visited the heroes whenever she can, after all, they were like a family to her.


End file.
